Living Hell
by cherry 159
Summary: Das ist eine kleine Songfic zu meinem neuen Lieblinssong 'Living Hell' von den Ärzten mit meinem Lieblingsparing DMXHG


Living Hell

Er ging mit selbstsicheren Schritten den gang entlang. Hinter ihm hörte man tapsende Schritte. Er drehte sich um und erblickte einzelne kleine Mädchengruppen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte erfasste ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen sein Gesicht. Er trat auf den Balkon am Ende des Korridor und blickte über die Länderein von Hogwarts.

_Die Sonne scheint als hätte sie ‚ van Gogh' gemalt_

_Und auf dem Asphalt steht die Luft._

_Die Blumen blühn, als würden sie dafür bezahlt_

_Doch dass lässt mich so kalt wie ihr Duft. _

Er marschierte wieder vom Balkon und sagte: „Ladies", und zwinkerte einer seiner viel Zehligen Fantrupps beim vorbeigehen zu. Die Gruppe von Mädchen drohte unter seinem Blick zu schmelzen, doch ein Mädchen dass Abseits stand lies das alles kalt. Sie hatte das Schauspiel mit einer missbilligenden Miene beobachtet und genau das wusste er.

_Zu viele Frauen, zu viel Geld, viel zu viel, was mir auch viel zu gut gefällt  
Mein Leben ist die Hölle - ich fühle mich so leer  
Immer laut, immer bunt ist auf die Dauer nicht gesund  
Mein Leben ist die Hölle, ich kann nicht mehr_

Er dachte an seine Eltern, an sein wohl gehütetes Zuhause und an seine Kindheit. In jeder Zeit war er glücklich gewesen, nie hatte ihm etwas gefehlt. Vielleicht die Ruhe aber auch das Verlangen danach legte sich nach der Zeit. Er fragte sich ob er wohl auch ohne dieses behütete Elternhaus und ohne diese schöne Kindheit zu dem geworden wäre was er jetzt ist und die Antwort die sich in seinem Kopf bildete war ein lautes, starkes ‚Ja'.

_Ich brauch kein Haus aus purem Gold, ich hab das alles nicht gewollt  
Ich brauch nur etwas Ruhe, das wär nicht schlecht  
Ich will nicht müssen, was ich muss; ich hasse diesen Überfluss  
Ich brauch nur etwas Ruhe - dann komm ich schon zurecht_

Er ging weiter den Gang entlang. Unzählige Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen ihm nach. Keiner interessierte sich für sein wahres Ich, keinen interessierte seine Meinung, nur sein Aussehen war für alle von großer Bedeutung.

_Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich ein Glückspilz bin  
Und jedes Herz gewinn, Tag für Tag  
Das ist der Fluch der Menschen, die zu gut aussehen  
Es hört niemand hin, wenn ich was sag_

Er blickte wieder zu ihr. Ihre braunen, gelockten Haare die sanft ihr Gesicht umrankten, ihre zierliche Figur, von der man nicht einmal erahnen könnte was sie schon alles durchgemacht hatte, ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen, die so eine Vertrautheit ausstrahlten wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte, all dass waren Gründe wieso er sie ausgewählt hatte.

_Und noch ein Flirt, noch ein Kuss - nur noch einmal vögeln, dann ist wirklich Schluss  
Mein Leben ist die Hölle, wo ist der Notausgang?  
Zu viel Sex, zu wenig Schlaf - wofür werd ich denn nur bestraft?  
Mein Leben ist die Hölle, schon viel zu lang_

Und wieder sah er seine Eltern, doch dieses Mal redeten sie auf ihn ein. Sie beteuerten ihm dass er diese Pflicht auf seinen Schultern trug, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte, dass es zum Wohle der Familie sein, er hatte es mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln angenommen, aber er glaubte es nicht. Er blickte, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen auf, und sah direkt in Pansy's Gesicht.

_Ich brauch kein Haus aus purem Gold, ich hab das alles nie gewollt  
Ich brauch nur etwas Ruhe und etwas Zeit  
Das Leben ist zum Lachen da, drum nehm ich Psychopharmaka  
Ich brauch nur etwas Ruhe und Einsamkeit_

Schnell drehte er sich um. Kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und sah wieder sie. Sie war eine Traumfrau und er hatte sich endlich entschieden. Auf diesem kurzen Weg durch den Korridor hatte er seine Zukunft festgestellt, sich gegen seine Familie gestellt.

_In jeder zweiten Zeitschrift steht, wie gut es jedem Menschen geht  
Der immer alles haben kann  
Die Wahrheit ist, ich glaub nicht mehr daran ..._

Sie blickte genau in sein grinsendes Gesicht und fragte sich was er von ihr wollte. Vielleicht kam gleich wieder eine geistreiche Beleidigung, die sie wieder verletzen würde, die ihr Tränen in die Augen treiben würde, doch diese vor ihm zu zeige, da würde sie sich beherrschen. Er fasst ihr ans Kinn, hob ihren Blick damit sie direkt in seine ehrlich dreinschauenden Augen sehen konnte. „Ich muss dir endlich mal sagen dass ich dich liebe Hermine." Dann schloss er die Augen, kam mit seinem Gesicht ihrem immer näher und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen.


End file.
